A Soul Under
by GoddessSala
Summary: Rating will go up. This is a story about a Commander Sala who has to go to earth and bring back the Z gang (Bulma is a sayian) to Vegeta-sei. The Kold Family is threatening Vegeta-sei and now the sayians want to fight back. AU!
1. Mission

Hey ya all, I'm Sala as my friends call me. This is like my third attempt at stories but all my other ones have my own characters in them.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Dragonball Z so dont sue me I assure you this is a BV, GC get together. I do own Sala even if other people have that name, My friends characters Silver, and Masaro. So Masaro LAY OFF!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. And yes my Character is in here laot but later on in teh story it will be main Characters. So please stick with it and sone do anything hasty. My last account was disabled and I'm not sure why so please stand by while I get this up and running again. Thank you guys   
Dark Goddess Sala

As the large space ship flew through the darkness of outer space Commander Silver was yelling orders out to the sayians on board. Silver was tall young man with short metallic silver hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He wore blood red armour with silver trim with the sayian emblem in silver on the left chest plate and a long flowing metallic blue cape.

"You there, Bardock hurry up we are going to be landing on earth in 5 minutes, get all the preparations ready for our arrival. Nappa get the soldiers ready for deployment."

"Yes sir," the bald sayian Nappa growled hating getting the insignificate troops ready. He walked out of the busy control room and met up with the First Commmander Sala about to enter.

"Hey Silver" she spoke while walking inside and to him staring at him with her dark blue eyes. She was wearing the same armour as Silver but had an alteration. Instead of it covering her stomach it just covered her chest. She had long brown hair and a brown sayain tail wrapped her waist. Sala was a half breed sayian. Her father was from Vegeta-sei and her mother was a supposed witch. "How is everything in here?"

"Fine here Salad" he said then started laughing hard as Sala started to frown and growl at him. If only looks could kill he would have been dead right there.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" She spoke in a low growl.

"You know I love to call you that. Anyways we will be on earth in 5 minutes" he said with a grin on his face. Sala stopped frowning and let a devilish smirk come over her face.  
  
"Of course, but I swear the next time you call me Salad you will be killed." Silver just turned around and faced Bardock. Then she went and stood beside him and watched the figures flow on the screen. Sala and Silver have been friends for the past 5 years they met when they both were 14. Sala had gone on a purging mission for Freiza to planet Zon and took him back as a slave, fortunately Silver had a strong power level and was given to Sala for her purging team.

A couple of minutes later Third Commander Masaro an android from the planet Terra entered the control room. She wore the official metal armor of her planet but had the same colours as Sala and Silver. Masaro had long black hair the flowed down to her back, dark evergreen eyes, somewhat pale skin and was a bit taller then Sala. She had 12 gemstones in her back and used a two edged saber that only she could use since it used her life energy.

"Hey love birds, the soldiers are in formation we are just waiting till we land" she spoke. Sala and Silver turned around when they heard her voice. Their faces turned dark and Salas's eyes glowed a deep shade of red. Silver glared at Masaro as his eyes glowed a feirce black and his fist balled up.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE" they both yelled in unison which caused Masaro to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sure sure" she spoke when she stopped laughing because she finally noticed the colours glowing from their eyes 'Oh Kami what did I do this time.' "How long till we land?" Masaro spoke with her right hand behind her head.

"About 1 minute till we land, maybe 2" Silver turned around to the screen and read it. His features went back to normal as he cooled down as did Sala's.

"Okay great, are you guys ready. Dont forget we need to get the Breifs family first that is what King Vegeta told us to do. Right guys?" Masaro spoke.

"Yes Masaro, we will let you go and get them with your men, you are more powerful then them. I heard Bulma is a feisty one so be careful. If you need us call on the scouter, we will be looking after Kami." Sala spoke while grabbing a scouter Bardock had left on a table for them beside her, then she passed one to Masaro and one Silver.

Over the intercom the computer spoke "Thirty seconds till landing, repeat thirty seconds till landing."  
  
"There Masaro thats how long we have," then the three of them took their seats in the control room as fast as possible. The ship entered the planets atmosphere and shook uncontrollably.

Okay yea Salad is an inside joke with my gang cuz they call me Sala and well it's either Salad or Salamander so Salad worked better okay? okay. Hope you liked Review me to see how I'm doing. 


	2. Landing

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragonball Z. I dont own Silver or Masaro my freinds do,  
  
Autors Note: I changed Masaro she is now an android. It works better for her. Well I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Please Review so I know how I'm doing. Also Picclo and Kami are fused as one in this story. '...' = thoughts "..." =speaking   
  
The ship soared through the light blue sky without a sound and then landed in a large cattle feild with a loud crashing noise and leaving a large creator.  
"BARDOCK!!!" Silver yelled after the ship stopped shacking.  
  
"Yes sir," the sayian with black hair that stood up in diffrent directions wearing a second class armour with the colours blue and black spoke.  
"Why on Vegeta-sei was that such an AWFUL landing!" Silver yelled with gritted teeth.  
"Sorry sir this is one of Freiza's ships, you know those ships never had very good landings. They are good for speed but not for anything else. You know I'm amazed this ship is still alive and running."  
Sala started laughing and spoke in between laughs "You - know your right - Bardock- Freiza always had - bad ships for landing." She was laughing so hard she had a tear form in one of her eyes.  
"Sala get a hold of yourself we need to get moving. Master Freiza wants us to get the planet cleared for his trade fast," Silver spoke calming down while looking at the giggling girl. He always loved to see her laugh since it never happened much. Everything in her life made her remember of her past. Silver didn't know much about her past because every time he brought it up she never wanted to talk about it.  
"Okay, Silver. I'll stop shall we go and see Kami?" she spoke in a serious voice.  
"Yes we shall. Masaro get your men and go and retrieve the Breifs family and lock them up in our best cell, I was told by King Vegeta that she does have sayian powers. Her father is a full breed sayian and he suffered the same fate as Kakarot by getting hit in the head when he was a infant. If you see Kakarot beat him up good and bring him back. King Vegeta wanted him so he could deal with him. But he said we could have our fun with the traitor." He said with a hit of amusement in his voice and a slight smirk.  
"Of course Silver. See you guys later" Masaro spoke and ran out of the control room and to the lower deck where the soldiers were.  
Sala and Silver walked out of the control room together and went to the lower deck of the ship and exited. They both flew up into the sky and floated above the ship. They took a good look at their surroundings and saw the large green feild with tall old trees, a small river flowing through it, the pure water glittering like diamonds. Right bellow them stood a shocked man in his fifties just staring at the enormous space ship embedded in his grazing land. Behind him was a herd of fifty cattle and a bright red truck and in the distance they saw large mountains and the blue sky dotted with white puffy clouds.  
"Oh Silver look at that man just staring at our ship. What should we do with him? Kill him now or later or perhaps see what kind of a fight he can give us?" Sala spoke looking down at the man then looked towards Silver.  
"Well Sala I think we should scare him then kill him. It's always fun to see their faces before they die." He said while looking at her with a smirk on his face.  
"All too true there, shall we?"  
"Of course Sala after you," then they both desended upon the man quickly. They could have swore they saw his eyes pop out of his head when he saw them land infront of him. Sala had a devilish smirk on her face and Silver had the straightest face ever. Both of their blue eyes were emotionless but a slight glind in Sala's eyes would have said she had a blood lust and needed to tend to it right away.  
"Hello, Such a fine day isn't it. What should we do on a day like today huh Silver?" Sala said looking at the old man and then to her left side and saw Silvers face.  
"Commander Sala I think we should murder the whole planet what about you?" He said as a smirk started to form at his serious face.  
"I agree with you Commander Silver, we should do that starting with this man." She looked at the man with short brown hair with grey in it, blue overalls and a tacky red and white plad shirt on in front of her. "I guess that means you, have fun in the NEXT DIMENSION" then Sala and Silver laughed while she formed a blast in her hands and when you swear you couldn't have seen his eyes pop out more they did. She threw the blast at him standing there dumbfounded and it hit him and he was dead.  
They flew up into the sky once again and looked around. "Sala do you know where Kami is?" Silver asked while looking down at the soldiers leaving the ship.  
"I will in a minute let me see," Sala spoke then closed her eyes and brought her palms to the light blue sky. The white clouds started to swirl around in the sky above Sala in a whirlpool as Sala gained power. The sky turned blackich red while she chanted in a whisper so low that Silver almost didn't catch it. "Kami, Lord of earth. Show me your where abouts. For if you don't this planet will blow. Come to me." With that an old green man appeared to her in her mind. "Oh Kami there you are. We will be with you in a second." Then she brought her arms down to her sides and opened her eyes. The sky went back to its normal blue colour while Sala looked at Silver.  
"Well did you find him?" Silver asked getting excited, Silver always loved to see her use her powers she gained from her mother. Seeing all the power coursing through her veins, jsut as his did to his body. The light emmited from her body with every spell cast.  
"Yes I did grab hold of my hand he is on the other side of the planet." Silver didn't stall he quickly grabbed hold of her hand and they disappered.   
"Nappa hurry it up, I know that landing wasn't the greatest but you let that mess up everyone. RADDITZ GET OVER HERE!" Masaro yelled. A tall sayian with long black hair flew towards her with four other sayians all with scouters. "Lets go we need to get the Breifs family and find your traitor of a brother." Then she flew off of the ship in a hurry with them following.  
As they were flying in the mysterious sky Masaro was a head of them and one of the soldiers Garion called up to Radditz. Radditz slowed down and flew with the green coloured man with no hair.  
"What is is Garion?" Radditz spoke to him a little confused.  
"Well sir, I was just wondering well since we are always on Masaro's purging missions if you have a fling with her. I know she is an android, but she does have a human body under that metal armour of hers from her planet. I can never help but check her out when she is out of her uniform at the base." He looked over at Radditz face and didn't like what he saw. He thought for sure he would get a beating for asking him that. Radditz face was sraight and his eyes had a glint in them but it left as fast as it appeared. Radditz sighed and looked at him.  
"Garion, I know what you mean. I am always on her missions but soldier I do not have a fling with her. Not that I dont mind checking her out at the base either but come on it's not possible. She is higher ranking then me check out the armour and much higher ranking then you too old friend. Now shut up and get flying faster or we will fall behind. Besides I look at everyone woman at the base especially Sala. WOW she is one fighter, and might I add quite the looker," he said while his face turned a little red while he thought about her.  
"Yes sir," they both laughed then sped up to match Masaro's speed to reach Capsule Corp. The Z gang was having a picnic on the Capsule Corp grounds. Yamcha the man with black hair and had a scar over his left eye and Bulma the blue haired beauty had their ups and downs but now were over once again. Krillin the short bald man, Tein the cyclops, Choutzu a little mime, and Chi Chi the strongest woman in the world were eating and talking. Meanwhile Goku a man with wild spiky hair was shoveling food down like an animal, Dr. Breifs and Bunny Breifs were sitting quitely watching the group talk about their adventures and how life was going for them.  
"Hey guys," Goku spoke looking towards the darkened sky. "I feel an enourmous amount of power coming this way, everyone get ready, it doesn't feel right. It's a great evil power. I think we are in for one hell of a battle."  
"Oh great on the best day of the year when we're all together. They are going to pay for it," Bulma spoke as she turned around and her blue hair whipped her face as the wind picked up.   
Sala and Silver appered on Kami's lookout. They looked around and saw the white marble palace that was Kami's home and a line of young trees on either side of them. The old green man came out of the doors and walked towards them with a black man Mr. Popo beside him.  
  
"Silver," Sala spoke in sayian. "If this is earths guardian he shouldn't be that hard to defeat, one blast and boom he's gone."  
"Yes Sala" he spoke in sayian as well. "This will be fun, watching death come upon people is so much fun."  
"What do you want with earth?" the green wrinkly man spoke. "Why have you come here?"  
"Kami, dear friend. We have come here to claim it for Master Freiza. Dont put up a fight it's not worth dying over. Because you will die anyways." Sala spoke with her arms folded across her chest and both of them started laughing. A look of greif showed on Kami's face but he looked at them and debated against telling them about the dragonballs. 'Perhaps I could stop them by giving them a wish. But then what if they use it to gain more power and destroy the universe. I can't risk it can I?' Kami thought to himself but he didn't realize Sala was getting impatient she started powering up a black blast in her hands and raised her hand towards him. The energy blast grew to the size of her hand and she blasted it at Kami, "Good bye Kami," Sala yelled.  
  
Does Kami die or does some miracle happen to save him???????? I know stupid cliff hanger. But I'll leave you waiting till the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think so far? Thanks for reading. And Sorry Masaro but I needed to put something in there about Radditz looking at woman so I put myself in there too. 


	3. Battle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. I DONT own Megaman either where I got the saber idea. Neither do I won Silver and Masaro because those are my friends characters. I hope you've enjoyed so far. Please Review.  
  
Goku and the Z gang looked up to see six figures looking down on them. They decended slowly towards them as the the Z fighters got into fighting position. When they landed they saw a woman with long black hair in metal armor black with gold trim. In behind her were four men with red armor and black trim and a man standing beside her wearing the same colour armor as the woman but with silver outlining. The man stepped forward and looked at Goku with emotionless eyes and a small smirk on his lips.  
"So Kakarot we meet again, and brother there are still people in the earth, your a disgrace to our people," Radditz spoke with crossed arms.  
"Who are you? You are not my brother. I never had a brother, and besides my name isn't Kararot it's Goku" he spoke with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"Radditz, I suppose your brother did suffer the same fate is Dr. Breifs here. Hello old man, you must be glad your a sayian still alive that is," Masaro spoke with the heir of a high ranking person.  
"Who are you people? What do you want with us people of earth?" Dr. Breifs spoke a little scared, and it showed in his voice.  
"I'm commander Masaro from Vegeta-sei and these are my crew. We are a very small fraction of sayians who have come here to earth, we are here to take slaves and you lot are a hand full of them. Master Freiza has sent us here to whipe this planet of all people and take some back with us for him to do his dirty work for him. We dont wish to fight you, just come along peacefully and no harm will come to you," Masaro spoke once again.  
"Not a chance" Goku growled. "We will NOT let you destroy our beautiful planet. You either go back to where you came from or suffer at our hands."  
"If thats the way you want it, so be it. Radditz, men attack them but leave the blue haired girl for me." Then the five men attacked the Z fighters and Masaro went after Bulma. Radditz attacked Kakarot, while Tein, Yamcha, Choutzu, and Krillin had the other men. Bulma grabbed her sword that was hanging off her waist.  
Bulma and Masaro attacked one another, Masaro did a fake punch to Bulmas face and then kicked her in the stomach. Bulma doubled over from the force Masaro had put into that one kick. Then Masaro kicked her up into the air and while the blue haired woman went soaring Masaro flew up above her and elbowed her down to the ground. Even though Bulma was part sayian she hadn't had much time to get strong with her father being a scientist and her making all her inventions.  
Bulma got up a minute later while Masaro was powering up a small black energy beam for her. Even though the beam wasn't that strong it went flying towards Bulma at a slow rate. So slow enough that she was able to dodge it and she flew at Masaro and got a punch to Masaros face. Bulma swung her sword at Masaros face and just missed her face and body. Masaro had a look of shock written on her face but she reached to her right side and grabbed a metal tube. Bulma looked at it and laughed at the peice of metal with a large dragon on it with engravings written on it.  
"You expect to defeat me with a stupid little metal tube are you crazy?" Bulma spoke through laughs. Masaro just gave a devilish grin and powered up an attack in her left hand and stuck it into the tube. A lond blood red light emitted from both ends of the tube in her right hand. "Oh shit" was all that was heard before Masaro attacked Bulma. The saber and sword hit each other with a loud crashing noise of metal. Masaro swung for Bulmas legs but she jumped up into the air and avoided the attack. She brought down her sword at Masaro's head but Masaro blocked it and pushed her sword forward. Bulma flying up in the air backed off and Masaro did a triple jump and slashed at Bulma catching her off guard. Bulmas sword went flying towards the ground and landed with the handle sticking up and the tip of the sword in the ground. Bulma flew for the sword but Masaro hit her in the back before she could reach it. She hit the ground hard but got up as quick as she could. She ran for her sword and just as she grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground Masaro was behind her ready to slash at her again. Bulma made a quick block just as Masaros saber cut some of her blue hair. "How dare you cut my hair you will pay you wench."  
"I am not the wench, you are. I hope King Vegeta turns you into a palace whore when we return." Masaro growled at her. Bulmas anger got the better of her and attacked with more force then she had before. The clashing sounds of her sword hitting the saber and the light emitted off Masaro's saber were miraculous. Anyone standing a few hundred feet away could see the red and silver light given off. Bulma did a dash slash at Masaro with so much force even an expert swords man would have fumbled and lost their sword but Masaro just blocked it and with the other side of the saber Masaro tried to attack Bulmas legs but she jumped and avoided the attack. 'She is a very good fighter I see why Sala said to watch myself.' Bulma flew in the air and came soaring at Masaro again but did a fake slash at Masaro's head and as Masaro blocked her head she left her mid section open for attack. Bulma swung her sword at Masaros stomach and it slashed part of her armor. Masaro powered up a quick fire blast in her hand and threw it at Bulma sending her flying a few feet away. Masaro looked at her stomach where Bulma had sliced her armour. There was a slash mark in her armour and if a ki blast were shot at her the armour surly wouldn't be holding it back from hitting her. With this disadvantage Masaro would have to quickly end this fight before she got injured badly and would need to be healed. Even though she was an android she was all human and needed to use the regeneration tanks like anyone else. She looked up to see Bulma stairing at her with a pissed off look on her face and her sword held high. Masaro looked at her and powered up an invisiblitly attack in her palm. The air around Masaro came together into a ball not seen to the naked eye. She threw it at Bulma and it hit directly in her mid section. Bulma went flying and fell to the ground with a loud thump and rolling a few feet away. Then she fell into the dark depths of unconsiousness. Masaro put her saber back at her side after the light blades disappeared.  
"There we go Bulmas down and I see that it's only Kakarot still up and fighting against the others, maybe I should call for Sala and Silver just for back up. And perhaps see what I dao for Bulma here." Masaro spoke while looking at the now four men fighting Goku, one of the other sayians had taken a blast to the heart. "Um yea I think I should just for good measure."   
Just before the blast hit a stunned Kami, Mr. Popo had jumped infront of the blast. But that didn't stop it after it disentigrated him the power was so emmense that it hit Kami. Sala had her trade mark smirk on her face that all sayians wore. She watched as the smoke disappeared and left nothing there.  
"That was far to easy Silver, if all the people are like that here on earth then it's doomed for sure and us without a good battle," Sala sighed while turning to look at Silver.  
Silver laughed but spoke "you love your battles. I guess thats just the way of a sayian. All battle no love. Right?" Silver said while looking at her in her black armor and gold trim just like his.  
"Bullshit sure we arn't taught to love because it's a weakness. If we are lucky we find our mates but otherwise it's just battling and getting stonger. Of course sayians like a good lay once in awhile. Not that I would know because we have no males worthy enough at home." Sala flashed a quick glance over him before her scouter started beeping and flashing red on the blue looking glass. Sala raised her hand over a small panel over her ear and pressed it twice then Masaro's voice came on in her ear.  
"Sala, I need you down here. Kakarot is going on a killing frenzy because I got Bulma down get down here FAST!" Then the line went dead.  
"Oh great Sil, we have to help out Masaro. I think they realized our scouters are a way of communication. Come on lets go" she said in a serious voice. Then she grabbed Silvers out stretched hand as they teleported to the battle feild.  
  
Hey all once again me Sala speaking. Yes Masaro I know a short chapter to your standards. I promise you guys I'll try to make the next chapter a good one. I'll try to make it longer. Okay well Review me and tell me what you think. later 


	4. Doomed

Disclimer: I DON'T own Dragonball Z, I DON'T own Silver and Masaro. I did write the story for fun because I love writting. Anyways I have nothing to say because I'm sick right now accept Enjoy the story. My spelling is probably off but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.  
  
Just as Masaro finished her transmition the scouter blew up from a blast Goku shot at it. She glared at him and got into fighting stance.  
"Radditz stand down, I will take care of the traitor," Masaro yelled.  
"Yes Commander, men stand down," then Radditz flew behind Masaro, as did the other four soldiers.  
Sala appeared inbetween Goku and Masaro with Silver holding her hand. They both had serious faces on as they looked at their surroundings. They saw lying on the ground unconsious a scared man with long black hair, a cyclops, and a small white man. They both looked to their right and saw a young blue haired woman lying unconsious in the grass. Suddenly a large white ki blast came flying at Sala and Silver. Sala raised her hand and powered up a quick ki blast and caught the on coming blast. The blast latched on to hers and he threw it away quickly before it blew up in her palm. It went towards the cyclops with the short white man lying on him. It blew up at contact and the two were gone when the smoke cleared.  
"I didn't think that would kill them. Shit King Vegeta is going to be mad at me and kick my ass across the universe." Sala spoke while looking the the empty spot with a bit of worry showing on her face.  
"How dare you kill my friends. You will pay for that you low life scum," Goku yelled at her. Sala's face turned from worry to anger in a matter of seconds. No one ever spoke to her in that way not even the Prince or King, Silver let go of her hand and backed away quickly.  
"What did you just say to me there bastard? No one calls me a low life scum and gets away with it. NO ONE!" Sala growled loudly turning towards him. The skys turned from blue to black, the clouds turned white to blood red and the wind picked up considerably fast. Sala flew at Goku ready to kick to his sorry sayian ass back home. She threw a punch that connected to his jaw and sent him flying backwards.  
Meanwhile Silver ran away from the enraged Sala and over to Masaro.  
"Masaro go and get a transport for the slaves, see what you can do for Bulma since you beat her up so badly. Take her to the ship and get one of our doctors to heal her in the regeration tank so our heads wont be on silver platter for King Vegeta when we get home. I'll stay here and make sure Sala doesn't kill Kakarot or King Vegeta will have her head for sure, he wont be pleased with her since she killed two perfectly fine fighters here."  
"Yes Silver, even thought I would LOVE to stay and watch this battle. You better tell me everything when we get back with the transport. Come Radditz, men." Then they all flew away towards the ship. Silver turned back to the ragging battle between Goku and Sala with a smirk on his face. He sat on the ground beside a tree and relaxed watching the battle of the sexes.  
  
Goku went flying and flew through a tree a few feet away. The large old tree broke where Goku soared through it. It came crashing down as Sala's tail was whipping behind her and she flew into the sky and hovered over Goku. She had an evil smirk plastered on her face as she saw him get up quickly from an attack that should have shattered his back. He definatly was a sayian thats for sure. She dove at his body but he got out of the way in time before a she could have sent a ki blast at his head. The blast hit the ground sending dust and dirt everywhere creating a large cloud. Sala landed one her feet and powered up. Her tail fluffed up and when a sayians tail did that they were angry.  
  
Sala raised her hands above her head and yelled out acid burst and a ball of green goop was levitaing above her raised hands. She threw it at Goku and it splashed on his orange boku. It started to burn holes in his shirt and he quickly removed it and made sure he didn't touch the acid that covered it.  
  
Goku glared at her and powered up to his maximum. He flew at her and punched her in the face. She quickly moved backwards and kicked him in the groin. Goku doubled over and Sala raised her hands over his back and hit him hard in the spine. Then she put both her hands together infront of her chest and yelled "Gelit Gun Fire" and a large ki blast left her hands and went towards Goku. He blocked the attack and recieved alot of burn marks on his body and most of his clothes were torn. Sala then saw a black haired woman who she hadn't noticed before and flung a ki attack at her and she died at the impact. Goku saw this and tried to save her from it. When Goku heard her scream and it cut off adruptly he knew she was sent to the next dimension.  
  
" CHI CHI" he yelled her name and it was like something cracked in him. He rushed over and took Bulmas sword. He raised it high and attacked at her with so much force. She was able to avoid most of his attacks and she recieved a few small cuts from him. Suddenly without warning he sent her a large ki blast and it stunned her. He quickly slashed her right leg and it started to bleed immediatly. She flew away from him but to be hit with another slash to the back of her other leg. She turned around a few feet in the air and Goku was right behind her he had the sword ready to swing again and this time he got her across her right shoulder. This time she screamed so loud blood would freeze. She was in pain but luckily a silver attack hit Goku and sent him soaring to the ground and loosing his grip on the sword. Goku sent a ki attack at Sala but another silver attack hit his. Sala looked down to see Silver sitting back down at his tree. She let a small smile leave her lips then replaced it with a frown. Then she flew down to his desending body and elbowed him in the groin and grabbed him by his arms and threw him into the ground. The impact was so grand that Goku created a small creator. When she desended upon him she noticed he was not moving and decided to leave him that way. Sala flew over to Silver with her bloody body and sat down beside him as everything went back to normal. Silver looked at her worridly and decided to look at her wounds.  
  
"Sala these wounds arn't normal, you need to get healed. Lets go and get you cleaned up. " Silver spoke to her with concern in his voice.  
  
" I'm fine Silver, I've had worse injuries then these." Then Masaro came with the transport and they put them into the ship. They noticed that there were people behind a large oak tree and they took them on the ship aswell because it was Dr. Breifs, Bunny Breifs and Krillin. Sala went and brought the transport back to the ship with their new inhabitants. She separated them on the ship into three diffrent areas and then she went into her quarters to bandage up her wounds.  
  
Five hours later after a bunch of slaves were taken and sealed up in the ship it took off and stopped just out of earths atmoshpere. Silver stepped out of the ship and powered a large ki blast and shot it at the earth. Then he went back in and closed the door and as they took off earth blew up.  
  
YAY I know chapter still isn't that long but owell. I had time while watching Star Wars today to write this up on paper and type it up later. I hope you like. Review and tell me what you think and just dont say it's short because I know that. But it makes for good cliff hangers. Oky day.  
  
Translations:  
  
Boku - Armour 


	5. Space

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, Or Silver and Masaro. I do own Sala as a character weather or not people have her name as thier character in a story. This Version of Sala is all mine MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
In this chapter not alot happens well sort of. The rating of this chapter is going up because well. Ah why tell you you'll see when you read it. I've enjoyed writting this so far especially because it gives me something to do during classes and because well I'm in it does goofy goku grin. Anyways read and review. I hope you like it.   
Silver and Masaro entered the control room to see Sala in her banged up armour standing beside Bardock holding on to the back of his chair. Even though her wounds had been bandaged up fairly well blood was starting be seen on the white fabric on her legs and shoulder. In front of them on a screen a man with short spiky hair appeared. He had an emotionless face and pitch black eyes that stared at them.  
"Balgas, Sir" they heard Sala speak, her face showed no pain but her voice said otherwise.  
"First Commander Sala, daughter, was the mission a success?" They heard his deep voice over the speakers.  
"Yes Sir. The mission was successful. We have two hundred and fifty slaves for the King."  
"Very good Sala," they heard another voice, one with far more authority then Balgas. They saw a man with black flame like hair, a goatie and coal black eyes look at them.  
"My King, you honor me with your presence," she said and bowed to the best of her ability. He looked her up and down and noticed the blood stained fabric on her shoulder.  
"My dear Commander Sala I see you are injured. A few major ones I see," he said while seeing the blood starting to trickle though the fabric and go down her pale white skin. "How did this happen?" His voice changed to a very serious tone.  
"Sire, it was the traitor Kakarot. We got into a heated battle when I killed his earthling mate. Kakarot had seen that Bulma had a sword and used it to his advantage. Since you know I am never armed with weapons just had my strength he got the upper hand in our battle and slashed my legs and left shoulder."  
Suddenly out of the blue Sala started to sway on her feet as the room started to spin as it had a few times before. She lost her balance and fell backwards but when she thought she would hit the ground she felt someone catch her. She looked behind her to see Silver holding her up by her underarms and his left was on her bloody bandage. She let out a slight growl as an indication that he was hurting her and he quickly removed his hand from it's resting place.  
"Sala you need to get healed," he whispered into her ear.  
"I'm fine Silver let me go," she said and he let her go and stand on her own.  
"First Commander Sala you are to enter a regeration tank immediatly." King Vegeta told her.  
"Your Magesty I am fine it was just a dizzy spell. I have suffered far more serious injuries then these and not been healed by a tank."  
"Do you dare question my authority" he yelled at her causing her to jump.  
"Never King Vegeta."  
"Then go now Sala Hitori."  
"I still have a couple of matters to attend to like my slaves Sire."  
"NOW DAMNED IT" King Vegeta yelled at her and she cowered away.  
"Immediatly Sire." Then she turned around and started her way to the door.  
"Masaro take Sala to the regeneration tanks. Make sure she gets there," King Vegeta ordered as Sala had reached Masaro at the door.  
"Yes my King, she will get there." Then Masaro and a weak Sala left the control room.  
"Second Commander Silver how long until you reach Vegeta-sei?"  
"About one month Sire. Give or take a few days."  
"Alright, when Sala emmerges from the tanks have her contact me right away."  
"Yes Sire," Silver spoke then the screen went black. Silver went over and sat on his chair and as he was looking around the control room he noticed a small puddle of blood Sala had left beside Bardocks station. Silver reached over to the pannel on his right arm rest and punched in a code and a servant came in to clean up her blood.  
Silver watched out the glass window infront of him and watched as the stars and planets passed by them. He let his mind wander back to the fight that took place a few hours back between Kakarot and Sala and he saw every single detail that happened as if her were there again. When the battle in his mind stopped he got up and left to his quarters for some well deserved rest for this long trip.  
Meanwhile in the halls Masaro and Sala were finally at the med lab a half hour after they left the control room. Nailre one of Sala's doctor friends quickly looked at her and shook his head.  
"Sala, Sala, Sala, my dear. You must stop getting into such battles."  
"But Nailre, I love my battling" she said in a weak voice and a slight smirk. "King Vegeta has ordered me to be healed so do hurry."  
"Of course Sala right away." Then Sala slung her left arm on his shoulder and walked over to a regenertaion pod. She sat down on the cold white floor as Nailre removed her armour but left her flight suit on. Then he took these white plastic patches and attached them to her body and took off the bandages that were covering her wounds. When he saw her wounds his face paled but quickly ran out of the pod and closed the glass door. An oxygen mask fell for her and she grabbed onto it and put it on. Then the tank started to fill with a see through blue gel. She closed her eyes and drifted off into an unconsious sleep where there was no pain.  
Nailre looked at her through the gel and thought to himself. 'Sala, old friend. I'm amazed you lasted this long like that. You are a true sayian worrior, I will pray to the Gods that good things will come from your bravery and courage.'  
  
Sala looked around the large room decorated with a royal look. It had white marble floors and walls. On the walls here royal blue banners with the sayian royal emblem embroidered on them in blood red and gold. She looked down the red carpet she was kneeling upon and saw two thrones made of gold with blue cusions with two men sitting upon them. King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta the kings smaller look alike but shorter and no goatie stood up from where they were sitting and walked over to her standing three feet away from her. Both were dressed in the royal armour of white and gold plates and crimson red capes flowing down to the ground.  
"How could you Sala?" Prince Vegeta spoke while she looked up to them.  
"What do you mean my Prince?"  
"He means Sala Hitori you killing two fighters that could have helped us." King Vegeta added.  
"I am sorry Sire I did not mean to.." but she was cut off my King Vegeta.  
"You must pay for this," then he lifted his hand above his head and powered up a ki blast. He threw it at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
Her eyes shot open and her pulse was erratic. She looked forward through the gel of the regen tank to Nailre typing something into the keyboard. Suddenly she felt her pulse slow down and she began to relax. When the liquid finally finished emptying the glass door opened and Sala ripped off the plastic peices on her body. Her hair was soaked, her fight suit aswell, and she had droplets on her porcelain coloured skin. She stepped out of the pod and looked around the med lab.  
"Nailre, where is my armour?" Sala spoke still looking around the white room.  
"Sala your armour wasn't fixable. They trashed it, this will be how many now?" Nailre teased her.  
"That will be armour number ten, but it's not my fault all the others were Prince Vegeta's fault; you know how we spar, very intense. How long have I been in here?"  
"A week Sala, your injuries were very intense. I was amazed you lasted five hours, I would have given you about two hours and thats all."  
"Why did it take so long?" Sala asked a hint of couriosity in her voice.  
"Well the tank didn't take long to heal your wounds but it did take a long time to get your blood count back to normal. It is a very lengthy process."  
"Were there any messages for me?"  
"Yes there was, I was told for you to see Silver he had an urget message for you."  
"Thank you Nailre. I will see you later."  
"Not too soon now," he added and they both laughed then Sala left the room still soaking wet. 'I should have dried myself off in there, stupid me' Sala thought while walking down the poorly lit metal halls. Lost in her own thoughts she ran into someone and they both fell over. When Sala was getting ready to yell at the person and blast them to the next dimension he quickly got up and gave her his hand.  
  
"Commander Sala, excuse my insubordination. I did not know you were there, I should have been watching where I was going." The man with long black hair appoligized as she took his hand.  
"Radditz? Oh yes it is you. Dont worry about it we are both at fault. Have you seen Silver he is to have a message for me?" Sala spoke looking at him staring at her soaking body.  
"Yes he does have a message for you, I was just on my way to the med lab to fetch you when Nailre had reported that you were healed. Silver should be in his quarters."  
"Alright, but I must stop over at my quarters to shower and change my clothes. You are welcome to come with me if you wish."  
"I do not mean to intrude on you privacy," Radditz spoke trying to not to let his suprise show.  
"None at all, I need to know what has been going on while I've been out of commision," she said then started to walk towards her chambers.  
"Of course Commander," he spoke respectfully to her. They walked down the dull endless halls until they reached her sleeping quarters. She invited Radditz in and he was amazed at the sight. The room was far nicer then his room, the walls were a deep red and the floor was white. Her bed was enormous and had a royal blue comforter and black pillows. 'This is amazing' he thought as he continued to look around.  
"So shocked Radditz?" Sala spoke with a bit of amusement in her voice.  
"Yes Commander, your room is far nicer then our metal shared rooms."  
"I suppose this room would be far grander because this is Lord Freizas quarters. I will be back in a few minutes make yourself comfortable," she said then went into an adjoining room and closed the door leaving a shocked Radditz.  
She turned the water on in her shower and let the heat for the water clear away the regen tanks healing gel. She washed her hair a few times and made sure that all of it came out. She had learned from past experiences with her sparing battles against the Prince that the gel took time to get out of your hair.  
After about thirty minutes Sala emerged from her bathroom wearing a tight black leather tank top, a pair or baggy black cargo pants with flames at the bottom and she let her damp hair loose. Radditz staired at her for a moment then snapped out of it as Sala spoke to him.  
"Radditz you look comfortable," she said while walking over to her bed where Radditz was once lying down.  
"I am very comfortable, but I suppose we should go and see Silver," he said while getting off the bed.  
"I agree come on," then they both left her bedroom and walked back into the gloomy halls and towards Silver's room.  
"Sala you know Kakarot shouldn't be alive. I think you should have taken him down on earth. I mean he didn't do what he was sent there to do and now he hurt our top commander too."  
"Radditz shut up. I know I should have taken him down but King Vegeta wants the traitor otherwise I would have killed him. I am already going to be in trouble because I had killed two of the earths forces. King Vegeta specificaly said that I am to bring back all the earths forces but now we are missing two, I wasn't going to make it three." Sala spoke beginning to get angry with herself for what she had done. Sure she was a sayian and killing was in her blood but she was also part witch which meant that she has to respect life and it will help her in her battles.  
She stopped infront of a large metal door and punched in a code to Silvers room. The door made a hissing noise as it raised and let them in. His room was very dark just a little bit of light showed two people on his bed. They both were looking at the door to see who the intruder was. When Sala saw that there was a woman on Silver's bed along with him she hardened her face so that no shock would be evadent and she glared at a naked Silver and woman than spoke in her usual intimidating voice.  
"Silver I hear you have an urget message for me," she said as her tail detached from her waist and started swaying behind her and accidentaly whipped Radditz in the ass.  
"Yes I do Sala," he spoke angered that she just barged into his room. "King Vegeta wants to speak with you now."  
"Good. Thank you Silver, do have fun with your purple haired whore." Then she left the room with an emotionless face just as Radditz had and they walked towards the control room. Radditz tail was swinging behind him just as Sala's was and a few times they would hit each other in the ass or their tails would hit each other.  
They reached the control room and Sala immediatly walked over to Bardock while the sayians in there welcomed her back. Bardock was stairing out the window totally absent minded that Sala was standing beside him till she grabbed him by the collar of his neck.  
"Bardock how dare you not bow to you superior," she said in a seductive manner. He turned around with a slight blush on his face.  
"I am sorry Commander Sala I did not notice you were there. I was absently thinking about Vegeta-sei, and what will be ahead of us," he said as she removed her hand.  
"I see, I was told by Silver to contact King Vegeta right away."  
"Yes of course." Then his fingers danced around on the keyboard and they waited a minute or so then they saw Balgas sit down.  
"Daughter! I am very glad to see you are alive and well. After King Vegeta said he ordered you into a tank I knew you were not well especially with your witch powers and you being weak with blood loss. Now that your mother is not here and...."  
"FATHER!" Sala yelled at him cutting him off. "The whole ship does not need to know about our personal matters about my mother nor do they need to know about my powers." She growled loudly at him so he stopped. "I was told I need to speak with King Vegeta send for him."  
"Of course," then he hit a botton and started talking once again. "There he should be here in a few minutes. My dear it's been lonely with out though. We will have much to talk about when you return. Radditz are you taking care of Sala, I thought you were on Masaro's team?"  
"I am on Masaro's team but thought I would spend some time with Commander Sala. Besides all the training rooms are taken up so I can't train either." Then they heard a door open and then Balgas got up and King Vegeta sat down.  
"Hello Sire" Sala, Radditz and Bardock said in unison.  
"It is great to see you are well again, it took you a long time to heal. How is everything on board?"  
"It sounds well from what Radditz has told me. He and Nappa had taken care of my slaves and said they were scared of us."  
"Very well, I must be off," he said then started to get up but Sala stopped him.  
"Sire I need a favor of you."  
"What is is Sala," he asked in a curious voice.  
"Since Kakarot had severly damaged my armour I will be needing a replacement for when we land. I'm sure the Prince will be ready for a battle when I return."  
"Very well I will have a replacement for you when you return ready in your room. Oh and before it slips my mind, Radditz?"  
"Yes Sire" he spoke.  
"You are now a part of Sala's command team. It is Lord Freizas request."  
"Yes Sire," Radditz spoke while bowing.  
"My King one more thing I must inform you of," Sala spoke looking at the screen.  
"What is it?"  
"Well Sire, while I was battling Kakarot on earth I managed to send two of the earths forces into the next dimension." Suddenly the Kings face looked very angered and she knew it. Her tail fell limp and waited for his reply.  
"Sala we will speak about this when you return." The King said in an angry voice than the screen went black.  
"Oh I'm in for it when I return, a one way trip to hell for me." She said while turning towards Radditz. I suppose we should go and check out my slaves then we will go and train for our next mission.  
Then they left to see her slaves on the ships fourth floor. All went well and then for the remainder of the trip Sala, Radditz and his men would train most of the day and check up on the slaves.  
  
Okay I hope you guys like. The next chapter will begin an hour before they land on Vegeta-sei. But thats all I'm telling you. I hope you liked and yes it is longer then before so Masaro take that HA. Anyways Review and tell me how I'm doing. 


	6. Vegetiasei

Disclaimer: As usual I DONT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, of course I wish I did because then I would be the worlds greatest artist but I'm not. I dont own Masaro nor do I own Silver because they are my friends characters. The only think I do own in this story is Sala so if anyone says otherwise screw you. I created her it took awhile but I did it, so back off people your characters may have her name but not her personality.  
  
I've been working on this at school and some at home but I'm sorry I haven't updated like super fast. I've had a bit of writers block. I'll try to have things threw the eyes of the other characters but I just love writting Sala's part because I just know it super well. Anyways, read and Review. Oh and Mellisa thanks for reviewing, same with you Masaro and Silver you too. Enjoy.  
  
Bulma Breifs has been in this cell for the last month and getting very tired of being in there. All the prisoners were fed up with the sayians, they all thought they were barbarions. Some of the fighters from earth tried to kill some of the sayians and one of the Commanders and failed horribly. Bulma was pondering the gossip in the jails about how those men died. A few men bled to death, the rest were just killed instantly. Eventually everyone on the ship gave up and just stayed quite remembering their lives on earth and what their lives were to come when they landed. 'It doesn't matter to the sayians if they kill, it's in their blood,' she thought.  
"Krillin," Bulma sat up and spoke into the deadly silence to her friend at the other end of her cell. "Krillin are you awake?" She heard him stir from under the covers of his bed and sit up. Even though it was incredibly dark she was so acustom to the darkness by now she could see anything.  
"Hmmmmm, I am now Bulma," he spoke sleepishly while turning to see her. "What is it? Are we going to land soon?"  
"I dont know that Krillin. I was just thinking about the sayians and life on earth. Do you think our lives will be hell or what? I guess I just can't wait to be out of these Kami forsaken cells and to see daylight."  
"I know Bulma" he said while rubbing the sleeping dust from his eyes while sitting up. "I want out of here too, but we're stuck here till we land. We've both tried to escape this cell but the bars just electrifed us and the guards laughed at our futile attempt at freedom."  
"You know everyday we're here I always wonder why this happened to us. Why Goku and I were defeated, I still can't believe that Goku had caught the top commander off guard, It's just amazing, He is our hope at freedom. We will have to kill the King and Prince to get our freedom and everyone elses." Bulma spoke matter of factly to him.  
"But you must remember that earth was blown up by one of the three Commanders. We wont have a planet to go back to. The only dragonballs were on earth, no where else in the universe. If we escape the key word is if here, we will need a planet to call our own. We just need to wait and see what the sayians have in store for us a pray to Kami that it is good."  
"Okay your right Krillin. I'll come up with that later on. I just wish Goku was here to make us laugh with his goofy grin, I miss him so much."  
"Me too Bulma but it shouldn't be too long till we land on Vegeta-sei we can see him there probably. Now get some sleep you will need it." Then Krillin lied back down in his bed and fell asleep. Bulma followed but before she fell into a deep sleep she remembered the time when herself, Goku and Krillin were trying to find the dragonballs when they were young and found the pirates treasure. Sure enough in her sleep the whole thing played in her mind.   
"I wish I knew how Bulma was, is she safe? Is she hurt? Is she dead and I dont know?"  
"Dr. Breifs calm down," Goku spoke to the worried man. "For the MILLIONTH time she is safe, I can fell her ki on the ship, you should be able to sense it too. You are a sayian just as I am, you were the one that taught us how to sense ki you know."  
"Oh right Goku. Sorry I'm just too worried about her none of my senses are on track." Dr. Breifs spoke while looking at the cold metal floor. Goku was going insane listening to Dr. Breifs worry about his daughter. He did that everyday for the last month and Goku was more then willing to get off this ship so he wouldn't have to listen to the ranting.  
"I sense someone coming Goku" the Dr. said while looking towards the electrically charged cell doors.  
"I do too," Goku said while getting into fighting stance. After about a minute or so they saw Silver and a couple of men beside him walk infront of their cell doors. One of the men punched in a few codes into a panel to the right of the cell and the door slid open. Silver and a guard walked inside the cell then the door closed behind them. Silver looked at Goku and could see him glaring daggers at him.  
"So Kakarot you want to battle me?" Silver said with mockery written in his voice.  
"Dont mock me you bastard, you took me away from my home and I will never bow down to your wishes." Goku spat, his voice full of poisonous venom from the most poisonous snake ever created.  
"So be it Kakarot, the King can deal with you," Silver spoke and turned to walk to the cell door. Before he could take two steps Goku had pounched on Silver and repeatedly punched him in the head. Silver flipped over and kicked Goku in the gut the threw him against a wall. He got up quickly and prepared for another round. Even though Goku was weaker then Silver he had the determination to fight him. For everything that the sayains had done to him and his planet they deserved to die in his eyes. Little did he know that it was not the sayains choice. Silver flew at Goku and kicked him in the balls and grabbed his arm and threw him into the ice cold floor with so much force it would have killed anyone else. Goku got up quickly with his back facing the cell wall where the door was. With one swift movemet Silver kicked Goku into the wall and Goku suddenly felt energy coursing through his body. Definatly not his power but an electrify one. Silver laughed as he watched Goku being electrified by the wall. Goku fell from the wall onto the floor with his eyes closed tightly. The pain was too much, all this faults were flying in his mind and the pain his body was going through made it worse. No sayain could accept defeat even the weakest of them all.  
Silver walked out of the cell with the other guard and continued on their way but before he left he left them a little memo. "Dont expect to get away with this around King Vegeta, his attitude is far worse then mine. If you really wanted to rate it I would say it's like Commander Sala's so do be warned. Oh yes and we will be landing an hour from now."   
  
An hour later Bulma and Krillin were shaken awake from the ship entering the planets atmosphere. When the ship stopped shaking they got up from their beds as two guards entered with two peices of leather in their hands. Bulma took a step back as did Krillin but the guards forcefully grabbed them by the neck and put the leather straps around their necks and secured them. Bulma was the first to try and power up but when she did so she got a surge of electricity in her body. She fell to the ground with a thump and the guards let out a slight laugh but then pulled her up by her blue hair. When she was on her feet a guard pushed her, he had on a long cloak as did the other. Krillin and Bulma were pushed out of their cell and into the dark and dwery halls of the space ship.   
Sala had walked out of the space ship wearing a long black dress with the sayian emblem embroydered on the chest in the royal colours. She stepped out onto the planets red soil and looked up into the cloud filled sky. 'It sure is great to be home, especially on this day' Sala thought as she looked around and saw King Vegeta with his heir Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta was wearing his pure white armour, blue flight suit underneath it, and he wore his blood red cape. The Kings pitch black hair flew upwards into a flame like style while his ebony coloured eyes staired at her as if looking into her very soul. The Prince was wearing the same type of armour as his father and had his muscular arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.  
She walked towards them full or pride with Silver and Masaro following suit behind her and when she was close enough she bowed down and put her right hand over her heart as did her comrads.  
"Sire" she spoke while looking down at her home planets redish brown soil with her feet planted on it.  
"Commander I expect everything is in order?" The King spoke to her as she got up when she heard the word commander. She staired into his deep dark eyes that she loved so much about her King.  
"Yes Sire, all is well since we last spoke. We have had no problems, we have lost a few slaves because they revolted. Now we stand at about two hundred and thirty Sire."  
"Of course Sala. Since you have done so well I expect to see you in four hours. Go and rest we will be in the throne room deciding that fates of these slaves. I bid you fairwell," the King spoke then he flew back to the palace as did the three Commander friends.  
When they landed at the front doors the King went in and to the left while Sala, Silver and Masaro all went to the right towards their sleeping quarters. They all walked down the brightly lit hallways and managed after 5 mintues of walking to reach their rooms. Sala and Masaro had their room on the left side of the hall and Silver's was on the right side adjacent to Sala's door. They all parted and went to sleep until guards came to wake them up.   
In the far reaches of space in a place unknown to all man called Paso De Las Almas, three woman were sitting upon golden clouds. In the center of them was a large crystal shard that showed them anything they wanted. One woman was staring intently on the large crystal and looking over the young half breed sayian Commander. The woman had light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. On her body she wore a pure white tube top, white pants that stuck to her legs perfectly and on her neck she wore a silver heart pendant with an S ingraved on it. A silver tear rolled down her cheek and the other two woman turned to her.  
"Elaine, why must you continue your suffering? You must let her go and forget about her." The one called Jessica spoke. She had on a dark red tube top, a pitch black over coat and baggy navy blue pants. Around her neck it bore a silver diamond shaped pendant, Jessica staired at Elaine with her yellow cat like eyes with worry.  
"I can not Jessica, you may see the future while I see the present. She is my hope and yours aswell. We need her, I can't forget about her, our lives depend on it."  
"She is right Jessica," the other woman spoke. "This Commander is of Elaine's past as we all have seen. Yes Elaine has betrayed us, herself, but she did come back to face the facts. We can not expect her to forget about this woman. You know as well as I do we can't expect her to do that." The woman told Jessica while stairing intently at the yellow eyed woman with her light blue eyes.  
"You are right Julianne,"she sighed. "You are the person of the past and I will accept what you saw only because you have an idea of the pain she is going through. As do I but I wish Elaine would let her go." All three looked into the crystal and watched as Sala walked to her bed and fell asleep once she hit the covers. Well well well, I FINISHED I FINISHED I FINISHED. hee hee hee. Okay yea I finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it. I do. What do the woman mean by they need the Commander? What is it that will Become of the slaves. Read and find out. Review PLEASE people. I wont update till I get more reviews. So guys better get reviewing. 


	7. Arrival of Lily

Disclaimer: As usual I DONT own neither DBZ nor any anime for that fact. Nor do I own Masaro or Silver but my dearest friend Silver has let me use Silver and said I do not need a disclaimer for him so from now on no disclaimer for Silver. YAY one less disclaimer to write . Okay wait I lied, I have a new disclaimer I do not own Lilly in this story. But I do own Damien so screw you. Just kidding guys. Read and enjoy that's all I have to say. Now on with the story.   
Bulma looked around the dark room towards the golden throne. She saw a handsome man sitting upon it with a smaller version of him standing beside him. They stood out in the dim light because they wore armour of white. Along side the long line of woman stood tall muscular men with their furry tails around their waists with their blue armour.  
When they finally approached the throne they were told to get into a straight line in front of the men. All the woman did so and stood up tall even though they were all scared and frightened by the large men standing behind them. There were a few young girls about 11 years old and they were holding onto each other crying.  
Bulma looked forward to see the King stand up from his throne a look of pure pleasure on his face. Then she glanced over at the Prince who looked emotionless, no one could tell weather or not he was going to fall asleep standing up or too pissed off to say anything. That didn't matter to Bulma her tail swinging behind her.  
The King looked over each of the woman from where he stood but when he saw Bulma he noticed her tail was swaying behind her. 'This must be Miss. Bulma, quite an exotic type.' The King thought to himself as he looked over her perfect body. He had never seen a sayian quite as beautiful as the one that stood in front of him.  
"Welcome Ladies to my palace," the tall King spoke. "I am quite sure you are all scared to be her, but I assure you no harm will come to you as long as you do as you're told. It wont be that hard to break you all in though, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to do so don't you think my son?" He said and turned towards his son briefly. Prince Vegeta gave no answer and the King just "humphed" and began to descend down the stairs, Vegeta behind him with his hands crossed over his chest. "Now ladies I will either tell you to go to the right, left or to stay where you are and that will determine what will happen to you." Then he walked over to his far right and began.  
After about 5 minutes he reached Bulma and looked at her amused face. "Well well well, you must be Bulma, I've heard quite a bit about you," his deep voice spoke. "My son will you please make sure this is the fine woman," then he stepped out of the way while Vegeta charged her with a smirk plastered on his face.  
Bulma quickly dodged his fist and sucker punched him in the face before flying up into the air. Vegeta looked up towards her and flew up to her retreating body. He was faster then her in speed and used that to his advantage. He remembered his father telling him that most sayians were not immune to having their tails grabbed and squeezed. Fortunately all the Royal family had the advantage of learning to cope with it and it not to hurt when their tails were squeezed.  
Vegeta had quickly punched her in the gut and got around behind her and grabbed her light blue tail that was the color of her hair and squeezed it hard. She yelled out in agony and it was heard loudly throughout the throne room and all the women covered their ears from Bulma's loud shriek. Vegeta with his sensitive ears had to cover them from her shriek but she fell right to the ground knocked out cold. With all the pressure he had used on her tail it caused her to black out. King Vegeta walked over to Bulma's body and kicked out causing a slight growl to emit from her closed mouth. "My Bulma, what a shriek you have, I'll have to remember that. Espar take her to the warrior cells and be sure to give her a good run through with what will happen if he misbehaves will you please." "Of course Sire," then the man with tall brown hair that spread out in different directions picked up her limp body and carried her away. Vegeta descended to the ground and took his place behind his father while the King sorted out the rest of the women. Then after they did the men but in a battle against the elite warriors who ever survived lived those who didn't well died. After the four hours were completed Sala was woken up by a loud thumping at her door. Her door flew off the hinges to reveal non other then her best friend ever. Prince Vegeta marched in her room and stood beside her bed. He looked at her with a bit of a glint in his eyes. She couldn't make out what it was but that didn't matter.  
"Sala you are wanted in the throne room, your resting period is up," he spoke in that deep sexy voice of his.  
"I will be out in a minute my Prince Vegeta, I promise this time. I wish to see my new crew" she said while making sure her body was fully covered since she was wearing nothing underneath the dark blue covers.  
"Better Sala, your armour is over on the desk. Make it fast my father is in a rush, we were given orders on a new mission. You will be accompanying me this time," then he quickly left her room to wake up Masaro and Silver.  
Sala slowly got out of bed and walked over to her desk on the other side of her room. She saw her armour and quickly pulled on the black flight suit and then her armour. Then she attached the lower armour, and then wrapped her tail around her waist. She exited her dark comfy room and entered the halls to see Vegeta yelling at Silver to get out of bed. She laughed and watched as she saw Silver in his boxers yelling at the Prince that he did not want to you.  
"Okay you guys break it up," she yelled and they both looked at her. Silvers face turned red because he had not noticed Sala and did not wish her to see him only in his boxers. "Vegeta I need to speak with you after this whole recruit thing is over with in the gardens."  
"I will be waiting for you then, I am not needed at this meeting. I wish you luck the recruits are very annoying, at least they will not be on our mission. Silver get your sorry ass changed, you stupid weakling." Silver's face turned red with anger but did not get the chance to yell back.  
"VEGETA" Sala yelled. "Go now, I will make sure he gets moving even if I have to do it myself." Vegeta's eyed had a hint of jealousy in them.  
"I'm sure you will" he spoke in an angered voice. "Get moving," then Silver closed his door leaving Sala and Vegeta alone. Unfortunately the dark Prince left but his presence was replaced by Masaro's sleepy form. She was dressed in her best armour and ready to get her recruits. 'Oh man I hate doing all this, I'm so sleepy,' Masaro thought as she yawned and walked to Sala's side.  
After Silver had left his room the three made their way to the throne room but met up with Radditz. He was escorting an old man to the throne room. They had been walking beside Radditz and the man and they noticed a grin on the old mans face as he was looking at the soldier's ass. The three commanders started laughing which caused Radditz's to turn around quickly causing the man the run into him. Radditz glared at the man and growled loudly to show his anger. Radditz then turned to them and bowed with his right hand over his heart and waited to be told to speak.  
"Ummmmmm.... Radditz" Masaro spoke trying not to laugh while Sala and Silver were holding their stomachs laughing so hard but they calmed down considerable fast. "You do realize that the old man behind you there is well umm.. Hee hee hee totally checking... Ahem your ass out." She couldn't take it much longer and burst out laughing using the wall for her support. Sala was holding into Silver's shoulder while she calmed her laughing but stared at Radditz who back handed the old man right into the wall and the old man slid to the ground. Sala and Silver looked at one another then to Radditz who looked pissed right off.  
"Commanders I will be sure to tell the King about this little flaw we seam to have. I will be on my way." Then he picked the old man up from the floor and dragged him down the hall towards the warrior cells. When they knew he was out of ear shot they started laughing uncontrollably.  
"What are you laughing at?" They heard someone call from in front of them. Sala looked up to see King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta standing beside him.  
"Sire," they said in unison and all three of them bowed. Silver spoke up after that "Well Sire, it was nothing really just a joke we heard on one of our many victorious journeys."  
"I'm sure it was Commander. Now to greater news, my daughter will be returning in about 10 minutes and we are to meet her in the docking bay." He spoke joyous that Princess Lilly had returned.  
They all made their way towards the docking bay talking about their journey to the King and Prince. Vegeta and Sala were both deep in thought while they made their way towards the docking bay and even when they reached her destination five minutes later they both seemed distant.  
'Oh dear, what will be this new mission I must go on with Vegeta. Where to, who will be with us, what kind of mission will it be a peaceful one or a purging mission with lots of blood and victory on our part? I can only wonder, but I just wonder is Silver will be accompanying me on this mission, I hope so he is a wonderful guy and very hot at that...... wait a minute! Why am I thinking that he's my best friend nothing more? Yikes I must be out of it to be thinking of Silver this way.' Sala was so deep in thought until she heard the ship and all the people around them talking and awaiting the Princess.  
Meanwhile Vegeta was still in thought until the ship landed. 'I wonder how that Bulma woman got so strong living on a weak planet with the likes of that pathetic Kakarot. Owell all the more fun for me because she will be a warrior and I will be able to battle her. See what she is really worth, Kami where is that stupid sister of mine. I want out of here and in the training rooms again sparing with Sala. Now that she is back so is my challenge.' Vegeta smirked at the thought then saw his sister's body guard leave the ship. A few seconds later she began to walk down the ramp wearing her pure white battle armour. Her long dark brown hair flowing behind her as she took each step descending the long ramp. Her blue cape flowed behind her while she looked forward with her piercing dark blue eyes and stood up tall with each stride she took. She finally reached the bottom and walked straight to her father and embraced him with a large hug long with her brother who didn't object. The two respected one another even though they were down each others throats most of the time. Her guard Damien approached her and bowed down to the Royal family and Commanders. "Oh father how I missed you, that trip lasted quite awhile, the battles took forever at least a good 40 hours or so. All the men are tired and deserve a fest and a good long rest," she spoke in her gentle voice. King Vegeta smiled at her and considered what she said. "Well Lilly, I expect to do so tomorrow for these men. They were brave going up against a race as tough as we are. Come now we have much to discus and sort out the new recruits to be given out tomorrow." Then he turned around and rested his right arm around his daughter and they walked down the halls. "Well you guys," Sala spoke. "If we are not needed I will retire to my quarters and rest some more, I'm exhausted. My Prince," she turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I expect a good sparing from you tomorrow I hope you haven't gone weak on me again now have you?"  
"Never in a million years Sala, I hope you haven't gone weak being on the Kami forsaken ship," he spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"You can only wish Veggie-head, you can only wish. Come you guys I'm sure you're tired too?" "Salad NEVER call me Veggie-head," Vegeta spoke in a low growl. "Quite so" Masaro and Silver spoke. "I think the three of us are all ready for bed," Masaro spoke. Then they all left to their rooms to rest for the night.  
Before Sala entered her room Silver stopped her. "Sala I was wondering, the next mission you go on and you can choose who goes with you, would you choose me?"  
Sala was a bit confused as to why he would ask but answered anyway. "Of course I would take you, you're my best friend why would I not."  
"Your right, goodnight Sala," then absent mindedly Silver kissed her in the cheek. Then he quickly ran into his room. 'What has gotten into me, I like Sala but I didn't think I would do that. I hope she doesn't hate me.'  
In the hall Sala stood there dumbfounded with her hand on her cheek where Silver just kissed her. 'What...what on Vegeta-sei? Wow, I guess he likes me. But I don't know if I like him, but what if that was just a friendly kiss. Oh I don't know but owell, I'm exhausted.' She ended her thought and turned into her bedroom and quickly removed her armour and under suit leaving her once again naked. She crawled into her bed and covered herself up and drifted off to sleep.   
"Well sister wasn't that interesting. I know Sala needs to be with someone. Her exterior shows what she would like to be but not inside. She needs to know there is someone to love her since her mother can not be there," Elaine spoke. "I know, I can see what is really inside her. Dark voids that need to be removed before it takes her over and she can not take her place where she is needed most."  
"I agree. We must help her in whatever way possible. Silver's liking for her can grow and perhaps they will love one another?" Jessica spoke.  
"Yes I agree," Julianne spoke. Okay! This chapter is FINI!!!! YAY. Okay I hope you liked. What do these guardian mean by they think Sala and Silver should get together. HMMMMMM well perhaps another man may enter Sala's life? Oh it just gets better and better. Hee hee hee. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter more to come. Oh and I'm helping a person with their story so I will be awhile updating this as I work on their story. Next time, same time same place same story . Happy New Years all!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. New Mission

Disclaimer: Yet again to all those who don't know, I DON'T own DBZ, Masaro, or Lilly. I do own Sala so screw you () Yea anyhow sorry for the long wait, I've just been lazy with writing this story right now. Besides I had to make an emergency trip out to Winnipeg and worked a little bit on it on the plane ride back home. I hope you like this chapter. On with the story and please continue reviewing you guys I wont update till I have like 25-30 reviews so, if you want me to continue review. Enjoy the read!!! The two commanders Sala and Masaro entered the throne room fairly early in the morning, the run was just begging to rise and set the red blazing sky into action for the hot day soon to come.  
  
"Masaro remind me why we are here at 0600 hours in the throne room," Sala spoke to her friend beside her.  
  
"The recruits Sala, you are such an air head," Masaro spoke annoyed at her.  
  
"I know," Sala said then she waved her hand towards her head and said "Refill." Both of them started to laugh at Sala's air headed ways in the morning.  
  
After about 5 minutes Silver entered the room and yawned loudly since the King was not present as of yet. He slowly treaded over to the two still giggling girls while they slowly calmed down.  
  
"What on Vegeta-sei has to two of you laughing like two little school girls?"  
  
"Oh nothing Silver, just my old air head joke, with the whole refill bit."  
  
"I can see that you are an air head," he gave a slight laugh as she did the same thing as before with waving her hand by her head. Without realizing it though the King had entered the throne room at that time. The King slowly walked over to the laughing commanders and coughed.  
  
"My goodness you three, if I wouldn't have known better walking in here I would have though there were three small children in her laughing away."  
  
They all bowed to him and spoke in unison, "sorry Sire, we couldn't help it."  
  
"It's quite alright, have a seat you three the recruits should be here soon," King Vegeta spoke while he took a seat on his throne.  
  
Bulma and the other recruits were slowly going down the hallways with sayian soldiers on either side of them making sure none of then escaped. Goku and Krillin were walking with her both holding one of her hands, Bulma was trembling a little bit. She kept on remembering she would be going back into the same room she was beaten in battle by the Prince. She was so ashamed to have been beaten quite badly by the arrogant asshole as she had heard. Bulma lost enough blood to make her weak and what was the worst was the Prince knew her weakness right off the bat, her tail. He had humiliated her by gripping onto her tail and squeezing it tightly making her scream. Without a second though she became angered, the hate in her eyes was irrelevant. They had just reached the throne room and waited for permission to be granted for them.  
  
After a few seconds the doors opened to reveal the large room where the battling took place just yesterday. The recruits walked into the brightly lit room and tried to spot the blood that had been there yesterday after all the fighting, but there was none. They had neared where the king was sitting and stopped.  
  
"Psssss Hey Bulma," she heard Krillin speak. "Do you recognize those three other sayians over there by the King?" Bulma looked over to see the three in red armour, silver trim, and the sayian emblem on their left chest plate. Bulma also noticed there was one male and two females, one female was wearing metal armour and had very dark green eyes, and she remembered her from earth. The other one had her armour only covering her chest and her tail wrapped around her waist. There was something odd about her that made her stand out compared to the other two her dark blue eyes had this glint in them that said high power ranking. Bulma only hoped she didn't have her for her commander.  
  
The recruits got into a long line while the King rattled off to them. When he finished Sala walked forward to inspect the recruits.  
  
'What will I do these earthlings look weak, hmmmm perhaps this one,' she thought as she reached Bulma then continued down the line. When Sala had finished looking over them she stood in the middle of them and yelled out who she would take.  
  
Bulma on the other hand had kept on repeating to herself 'please don't choose me' as Sala began to say the names.  
  
"Maria, Jeremy, Jessica, Curtis, Karen, Melissa, Jamie, Krillin, and Bulma." Suddenly Bulmas heart dropped. 'Oh kami she chose me WHY ME!!!!' Her brain yelled at her. "Follow me," she heard the woman speak and the nine of them followed her.  
  
Silver watched as Sala walked out of the room with her new recruits. 'She hasn't said anything about yesterday so I think I'm home free,' he thought while Masaro chose her recruits. When Masaro had finished, he took the remaining earthlings and went to the training grounds.  
  
Each of the commanders had their own training areas where they did all their work with the newbie's. Sala entered her room and instructed the earthlings to stand in the middle of the room. They did as told and waited for her instructions on what to do. Bulma just stood there with Krillin and looked around the white room.  
  
"Men welcome your new comrades," Sala spoke while a group of sayian fighters entered the room. "These are the new ones; you will be assigned to one each. Don't go over board either men; we can't afford to lose one, besides if one dies you will have to answer to me. Understood!?" She said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Yes Commander Sala, as you wish," all the sayians said in unison.  
  
"Good, now choose which one you wish to train and I will be back shortly to see how you are all doing. Toma be sure to keep them all in check!"  
  
"Of course Sala," then she exited the room and left the sayians to do what they wished.  
  
Bulma stayed close to Krillin while two sayians walked up to them. They spoke in their language so Bulma and Krillin could not understand. But eventually spoke so they could understand. "Hello there, my name is Toma and friend here is Celipa. We will choose you tow as our training partners."  
  
"No way," Bulma spoke. "I may be a sayian but I do not trust anyone here. Get away from us, we will teach each other."  
  
"Bulma come on we need their help," Krillin spoke. "Please just trust them; they don't look like they will hurt us."  
  
"He is right Bulma. We don't wish to harm you, but if you do not choose to train with us then you will asking for death by Sala's hands." Celipa said.  
  
"We have seen what she can do. Sala has great powers, far stronger then the Prince even. She trains with him everyday practically. Her mother was a witch so we heard and she had died. Sala has inherited her power which makes her dangerous. No immortal could stand up to her." Toma added.  
  
"Yes it is true; we have seen what she does to those who have betrayed the empire. Not often but she makes their death slow. She will cast a spell upon them called, what was it again Toma I can't seem to remember?" Celipa turned to look at her comrade.  
  
"It is called Demons Fate. Very powerful indeed, it lasts about two hours until she opens up a type of portal that leads to the gates of hell and heaven and throws you in. Only those on her crew have seen this happen."  
  
"I am close friends with Sala and she has told me what this spell does. It works on your brain; everything you have ever feared appears in front of you. You go insane and if it is something dangerous and can slash you it will and though we in this dimension can't see it you will see the wounds." Celipa spoke as the four of them sat down.  
  
"Well after that little bit of history, will you two accept our proposal and be our trainees?"  
  
"I accept" Krillin spoke. Bulma hesitated but agreed as well.  
  
"Good now to go over protocol and all the boring but important information." Then they went over all the rules, expectations, and training times with them.  
  
Sala walked down the hall to Silver's training rooms and entered but did not see him inside. "Raditz," Sala yelled and he came flying towards her.  
  
"Yes Sala," he asked her.  
  
"Why are you in here I though you were with Masaro?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Silver needed me to watch over his crew since he has Kakarot on his."  
  
"I see, well do you know where Silver has gone?"  
  
"Yes I believe he has gone to the royal gardens. I believe he needed time to rest, something has been bothering him."  
  
"Thank you Raditz, I hope to see you tonight for our weekly sparing battle."  
  
"Yes Sala, I'm ready for it."  
  
"Good, I will see you later then," then she turned on her heel and left the room and Raditz went back to Kakarot.  
  
Sala walked down the never ending halls that she knew off by heart and after about five minutes of walking reached the gardens. She opened the cloudy glass doors and walked through into the humid room. Once she walked inside all she smelled was the exotic plants and heard some birds and animals frolic in the area. Sala walked down the path of large stones towards the center of the garden where she was sure Silver was.  
  
She looked at the large pond in the center of the garden and saw Silver sitting near the edge of it looking at his reflection in the sparkling clear blue water. She walked over to him and sat beside him taking him out of his trance. "Sala I..."  
  
"Silver don't say anything, that kiss last night is no big deal. It's in the past, I'm just confused as to how it happened but it doesn't matter. We're comrades, partners in battles, and friends. That's all."  
  
The guardians could see this and watched on at the sight. "What do you think? Will they get together?" The guardian of the present spoke.  
  
"I don't know the future is hazy to me but time will tell. There is a dark moment soon to come, Sala can feel it coming. She will not be herself."  
  
A week later Sala was called upon by King Vegeta about an up coming mission. In the throne room Vegeta waited impatiently with Princess Lilly. King Vegeta was sitting upon his throne; the tension in the room was deathly thick. Even the mightiest of warriors would be intimidated by it.  
  
After about ten minutes Sala entered the room to be met with a pissed off looking Prince Vegeta. 'Oh no, Vegeta looks pissed off at me for being late.'  
  
"SALA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!" He boomed but Sala continued walking towards him in silence.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," she spoke to him in a dark evil voice. "What does it matter where I was?"  
  
"You will answer me filth," Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"I don't have to, I am under your fathers command," she spoke with glint in her eyes no one had ever seen before. "Back off Vegeta!"  
  
"Now, now you two. There are far more important matters to attend to, you two can speak later."  
  
"Of course Sire," her dark mood lightened up. "Why have you called us here, my King?"  
  
"I have called the three of you here about your new mission. You will be going to Kanasa, a planets race who can see into the future so we have been told. Lord Freiza wishes us to destroy the race and he will sell it in the planet trades. It is your duty to do so. Sala?"  
  
"Yes Sire," she bowed down to him.  
  
"You will get the choice to choose another Commander to go with you. You are dismissed"  
  
"Thank you Sire," Then she got up and turned on her heel and left the room. She walked through the halls to Silver's training room where she figured he would be. Just as she predicted he was there training with Raditz. She hit the button on the wall beside the door and she heard the computer in the training facility they were in say in a mechanical voice 'gravity going back to normal. Repeat gravity going back to normal.'  
  
The two men were floating above the ground when they heard the gravity was going back to normal and they were fairly mad at who ever pushed the button. They looked down to see the door opening and a dark figure enters the room. Silver knowing full well something was up yelled to the intruder "What do you want? You have interrupted an important battle."  
  
"Shut up Silver, just because I interrupted your little battle with Raditz here doesn't mean you have to be so pissed about it," the woman said and a huge gust of wind came from behind her and hit Silver and Raditz making them fall to the ground. "Sorry boys but it's such a pity you'll have to die now." Silver looked up to see Sala standing above him with an evil grin on her face and that glint in her eyes he only saw once that meant she wanted blood lust.  
  
"Sala what do you want?" He spoke his voice a little shaky from what she had said.  
  
"I want you Silver, no matter what you're not going to be able to escape my grasp," her voice turning seductively as she lowered down to her knees. "You will be mine."  
  
Suddenly a bright light came from the door and Sala turned around to see what it was. In the light three woman walked towards her but she couldn't see their faces, all she heard were three words and Silver saw her descend backwards and land on top of him on her stomach. Suddenly it seemed all time stopped.  
  
He looked up to see the three woman clothed in long pure white cloaks. He couldn't see there faces even when they were nearly standing on top of him. One woman that stood in the middle of the three spoke to him in a very soft voice. "Silver Dragon, we have seen what you think of this young woman. Do not fear her, please. I know her very well, and she will soon reach a dark era. She may turn on everyone, but the light will enter her soul and she will be lead back by only one person. You Silver Dragon, only you will save her in that dark time. We will come to you again Silver. Take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her, if anything does you will pay the sacrifice."  
  
"I understand," he spoke after about two minutes. He was so shocked at what they had said; it all had to sink in first. Then the woman disappeared without a trace and time moved again. Raditz got up and saw the awkward position Silver was in with a full grown woman sayian lying on top of him. Silvers face was quickly turning red at the embracement since Raditz was staring right at him with a confused look on his face. He tried to get up but Sala was too heavy for him so Raditz grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of him so Silver could get up.  
  
"Silver what are we to do with her?" Raditz spoke still holding her up by her waist in front of him.  
  
"I will take her back to her room, give her here Raditz." Then Raditz walked towards him and Silver put an arm under her back and the other under her knee and Raditz let her go.  
  
Silver walked out of the room and down the halls to her bedroom. He opened her door and walked through the large room to her enormous sized bed. He sat her down and took off her armour. Then he laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Sweet dreams, dear Sala" he whispered. Then he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. She was still asleep but she responded to the light kiss. Then he stepped away quickly and exited the room as fast as he could before she woke up.  
  
During the next few days Sala had spoke to Silver and told him he was going on the mission, they prepared for it, their teams working at full strength none stop. It would take two days to get to Kanasa so the crews had time to relax and rest.  
  
Princess Lilly, Prince Vegeta, Silver, Sala, and Masaro were at the docking bay with their teams and ready to go. Bulma was talking to Krillin and Goku while they waited to board the ship. All their stuff had been brought into their rooms by the slaves and now they awaited King Vegeta's blessing.  
  
When he was standing above everyone, all the crews and commanders kneeled down to one knee and put their right hand over their left chest plates. "To all those going to Kanasa, I wish you the best of luck. Your battle ahead will be for a great cause. To make you all stronger. Go now!"  
  
Then everyone entered the ship and into their rooms to as they pleased weather it be training or sleeping. In two days the battle will commence between the two races but Bulma, Krillin, and Goku didn't agree with the whole matter. But they had no choice in the matter; they do what they are told.  
  
Well there is chapter 8, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. It helps when I get encouragement from all those who read. But yea, Sala is having the whole good evil issue going on. I love it. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say. Reviews are always called for.  
  
Commander Sala 


	9. Threat

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SILVER OR MASARO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ACCEPT FOR SALA SHE IS MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!! On with the story!!!!  
  
There was lakes of crimson blood everywhere was the mighty battle raged on between the two mighty ancient races. Men and women with heavy silver armor and bushy brown hairy tails were attacking a planet of powerful metallic dragons. Trapped in the bloody battle field was a young boy with silver long hair and black leather pants with a long black jacket. The young boy looked around the scene frighten as one of the men he knew since birth fell at his feet with out a head trying to protect him.  
  
Suddenly a man with black spiked up hair grabbed the silver haired boy with the order of another brown tailed man with dark brown spiked hair and a deep red cape. The boy was thrown into what seemed like a white orb with highly technical equipment inside, the man pressed a few buttons and the pods door began to close with a hissing noise with the boy inside and frightened. From the small round window the boy saw the man who just had the door close disappear and a silver dragons nose take it's place and when it disappeared the boy looked outside to see the dragon eat the sayian man. But as soon as the man was swallowed the other man with the deep red cape shot what seemed like a beam of light right threw the dragons heart. The pod began to shake then fly straight up into the sky, the boy looked straight into the silver dragon's eyes as it slowly lost it's life  
  
Silver opened his eyes quickly as he woke from the same dream he had been having ever since the white guardians came to him about Sala. Silver wiped the beads of sweat off his face as he looked around and remembered he was on the ship with Prince Vegeta, Sala, Lilly, and the rest of the recruits. Silver put on his black and silver armor and headed toward the control room and saw a huge planet threw the control window.  
  
"Computer what is this planet?", Silver said out loud,  
  
"THIS IS THE PLANET KANASSA, PART OF THE SAYIAN TERRITORY", the ship's computer answered in an emotionless response.  
  
"Computer...." Silver said as he turned to the computer screen, "... show me whatever info. You have on planet Zon".  
  
"SEARCHING NOW!" The computer responded. "PLANET ZON WAS INHABITED BY MIGHTY DRAGONS, IT WAS DISTROYED BY THE SAYIANS 13 YEARS, 2 MONTHS, 1 WEEK, AND 4 DAYS AGO, UNDER THE ORDER OF KING VEGETA AND LORD FREIZA!" as the computer said this Silver became enraged by this and couldn't hold his anger towards the sayian Empire.  
  
"Hey Silver, why are you up so early?" Radditz said as he walked into the room and let out a large yawn.  
  
"Radditz is it true that Zon was destroyed by the sayians?", Silver said in a low strange voice as he put both his hands on the key board and leaned over the controls, his long silver hair covering his face and giving him a dark eerie look.  
  
"Oh yeah, that was over ten years ago, it was my first mission", Radditz said smiling happily, "it was the hardest of sayian missions in history, and there was a small boy we took from it before we sent those dumb dragons to hell, he had silver hair like you, his name was....", Radditz stopped in mid sentence as he saw blood all over the computer screen, as he looked down he saw a hand coming out of his chest holding his heart. Silver whispered in a deadly tone in Radditz's ear, "I was that boy", Silver then squeezed Radditz's heart as the blood was oozing out of his hand and down his arm. Radditz's life less body fell onto the controls as Radditz blood poured out of his body onto the panel as Silver removed his hand.  
  
"All the sayians will pay, I'll kill them all for destroying my home planet", Silver said in a dark deep evil voice. "Yes kill them all, make them all suffer."  
  
His voice changed back to normal and said "except for Sala."  
  
"Sala? You foolish pansy you've become fond of her, if I kill one I kill them all!!!" Silver's evil voice spoke again.  
  
"What the hell is going on!!" Prince Vegeta yelled as he entered the control room, "Silver what the fuck happened here? What did you do", Vegeta yelled as he saw Radditz's bloody body on the control panel and Silver's right arm dripping in Radditz blood.  
  
"Why Vegeta just the person I wanted to see..... or KILL!!!!", Silver yelled out as he shot at Vegeta and punched his square in the face sending him into a metal wall then he landed on the floor.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you Silver?!", Vegeta yelled as he got up from the cold floor. And then a panel on the wall fell off and the pipes behind it started to steam and heat up.  
  
"In to me? More like what has come out!!!" Silver yelled out in that evil voice and smiled demonically. Vegeta quickly tackled Silver into the controls just beside Radditz dead body and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Krillin yelled out as he was sent from one end of the room to the other.  
  
"I don't know but it feels like when Yamcha takes hold of the wheel in a vehicle", Bulma said in a scared voice as she grabbed on to the bars as the ship shook once more.  
  
"I don't know but I can sense two great powers fighting deep in the ship", Goku said from the other end of the room. Suddenly an explosion was heard from the other side of the ship, "Oh great at this point we're all going to die before we reach the planet" Krillin said while everyone was being thrashed around the room into furniture and walls.  
  
"What the hell is going on", Sala yelled while running into the control room only to see Vegeta flying into a wall. Silver shot at Vegeta again fist first into his gut. "Silver, what in the seven hells are you doing???" Sala yelled out again as she saw Silver beating on a beaten Vegeta.  
  
"Hahahaha, I'm sorry to say I'm disappointed in you Vegeta, but then what could you expect from a stupid monkey!!" Silver laughed as he stepped back from the beat Vegeta in the wall.  
  
Vegeta looked up and grinned, "Tsk tsk, never underestimate the power of the sayians you LIZARD!!!!!" as he said that he powered up making the ship shake and parts of the metal walls came flying off and damaging the controls. "ALERT, SYSTEM FAILIAR, WE ARE NOW ENTERING PLANET KANASSA'S ATMOSPHERE!!!" the ships computer alerted as red lights began to flash throughout the whole ship. Suddenly an explosion was heard from the outside as the ship headed right into the planet.  
  
Sala ran to the controls of the ship to keep it from crashing into Kanassa. She managed to tilt the ship back into horizontal position, but the ship was to close to the ground. Rocks and dust was sent into the atmosphere as the sayian ship crash landed on Kanassa's surface. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard from the hallway as Silver and Vegeta soared through it and then exploded from the roof of the ship and into the air exchanging many kicks and punches.  
  
"Grrrrr stop fooling around you pansy and start fighting you bastard lizard!!!" Vegeta yelled out in rage as Silver dodged all of his attacked with little effort.  
  
"Hahahahaha, really Vegeta I'm surprised your pathetic race has survived this long if your the best fighter", Silver yelled out as he dodged another set of Vegeta's punches, "I guess Frieza is more responsible for the sayian success then I thought."  
  
"Shut up!!!!!! You know nothing of the sayians!!!!!", Vegeta yelled out as he locked hands with Silver and they began to push each other in mid-air as their ki's crackled. "The sayians are the elite race in the universe and soon Frieza will be out of the picture" suddenly Vegeta raised his power and hit Silver in the gut with his knee then put his hands together in the air and brought them down hard on Silver's back sending him straight into the ground. "Besides, the sayian race took out your race years ago, and its time for you to join them." Vegeta then spread his hands apart and powered up a high level attack, "IN HELL!!!!!!!!! FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!" he then brought his arms together and shot an enormous ki ball straight into the creator Silver made.  
  
A huge explosion could be heard from outside the ship as Goku and his friends were stuck under beds and tables. "Man do you feel that Goku?!?!? The power is is....... unbelievable" Krillin said in a scared voice.  
  
"I know, I never felt anything like it in my entire life, but we got...." Goku's speech was cut short as the entire ship suddenly tipped over creating a hole in the room allowing Goku and his friends to get out.  
  
"Wow look at that guys!!!!!" Goku yelled out as he got out of the ship and saw a huge creator in the ground and then as Goku looked up he saw Vegeta laughing.  
  
"Oh man Goku, I don't think we can stop anything that can make a creator that big" Krillin yelled out in fear and eyes the size of saucers. Suddenly Bulma passed right threw Goku and Krillin walking to where Sala was standing.  
  
"That prince whatever thinks he is so tough, he almost got me killed back in that ship!!!!!", she yelled out as she kept walking.  
  
"Oh boy" both Goku and Krillin yelled out as they saw Bulma start her ranting at the commander.  
  
"Hey buddy" Bulma yelled towards the Prince in the air. "You almost got me killed back there in that ship, you call that driving, my friend Yamcha drives better then you and he wrecks every car he ever has and...." Bulma's lecture was cut off as Vegeta shot down towards the ground and picked her up by her neck. "Earthling woman, they talk too much!!!" Vegeta said disgusted and looked at Sala who had a pissed off expression on her face. But then again I can't say sayian woman have improved there", Vegeta said looking at the chocking Bulma and he let her go.  
  
"Vegeta you bastard, you killed Silver!!!!!!" Sala yelled out.  
  
"Oh shut up will you, it was clear he wanted to fight to the death and bring us all down, so I saved us, got it!!!!!!!" Vegeta said as he yelled at her.  
  
"Silver was my friend you asshole and I'll avenge for what you did to him!!!!" Sala yelled out as she powered up.  
  
Vegeta's scouter then began to read 120, 000 as Sala powered up, "Ha if you think your going to beat me with that power then forget it, my power is at 300, 000", Vegeta yelled out proud. Suddenly the scouter began to read 2,000,000 as a huge explosion was heard and seen from the creator Silver was supposedly killed in. Both Vegeta and Sala turned around in fear as both there scouters rose up even hire up to 3,066,239. "Hahahaha, you monkeys really thought you got rid of me didn't you!!!!" Silver yelled out as he walked out of the creator.  
  
Vegeta then turned to Goku and yelled out "Kakarot!!!!! You and I are probably the most powerful sayians here, do you think you can fight". Goku turned to see Sala, "Yeah, what about her!? ", he asked. "Grrrrr she's fucking in love with the lizard, she wont fight" Vegeta yelled out in disgust, "Where's your sayian pride Sala?!" Vegeta yelled out but Sala said nothing but glared at him as a dark feeling came over her.  
  
Goku then powered up and yelled out "KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm ready!!!!" Then as fast as light Vegeta and Goku rushed towards Silver. Then Silver moved quickly and punched both sayians in the stomach. He then moved right passed them and headed straight for Sala. As he lifted his fist to hit Sala Silver fist stopped as a force pulled him back. "You... you fool what are you doing?!" Silver said to himself as he grabbed his fist hand with his other hand, "I told you not her, kill Vegeta or that Kakarot guy but not her!!!!!" Silver's body was then engulfed buy silver flames as he powered up sending Sala smashing into the ship. The entire planet of Kanassa begun to shake and cliffs began to crumble.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Vegeta's scouter kept rising into 4,000,000's. "How... how can a mere dragon be more powerful then a sayian?!" Vegeta yelled out over the sound of the rumble of planet Kanassa.  
  
Silver's body could not be seen as it was covered in bright silver energy flame. Sala watched in shock as the flames started to lower and two bodies where left standing where Silver used to be........... Two Silvers. One with dark metallic silver hair, the other with the normal metallic silver hair. The one with silver hair then fell to the ground on his knees as the other laughed. "Yes I can feel it, I am now pure evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the dark haired Silver yelled out with an evil grin, he laughed more as he looked down to see the other Silver. "So you want to be apart of these monkeys so much, THEN GO JOIN THEM!" Dark Silver then kicked Silver sending him straight into Sala. "Now I have some unfinished business to kill!" he said as he turned to see Goku and Vegeta. Dark Silver then pointed both his hands at Vegeta and Goku and begun to fire random energy balls, Goku and Vegeta easily dodged them with little effort. "Hahahaha you might be powerful but your aim sucks!!!" Vegeta yelled out laughing as he dodged another ki ball.   
  
Okay another chapter done This one thanks to Silver, sorry it took so long I've been procrastinating editing on this one. I hope you all like it. Review Review Review, I need ideas too people so PLEASE help me. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this one. I have work this summer too so who knows but I hope to get the next chapter up very soon. Bye 


	10. Darkness Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, or any of the characters in the story accept for Sala and a few other ones. Please read and Review my story it really helps when you do. Thanks for taking the time to check out my story.  
Sala  
  
/  
O   
/  
  
Sala looked on at the battle in horror, to imagine having two Silvers it's ridiculous. A man she had feelings for had suddenly changed into two men. She didn't even know if he would be the same person let alone live to see another day. She never would have thought that would happen to anyone. Two personalities in a person that suddenly split into two counter parts.  
  
Since Sala wasn't paying any attention to her surrounding she didn't notice that Princess Lily was looking at Sala in despair knowing her best friend was in such agony especially at the fact her love had suddenly turned into two people, a good and evil person.  
  
"Hey Damien, think I should go and comfort Sala right now?" Lily asked her sexy hot guard.  
  
"Whatever you see fit Princess. It's not my place to tell you what to do you are royalty and I'm your guard" Damien said to her. 'I wish I wasn't how much longer do I have to put up with this. I know I signed onto being a real mushy suck up but this is starting to kill me all these years of being nice to her I could puke.' He thought as he turned and watched the Evil Silver pummel Kakarot into the ground with Vegeta pounding on his back. The evil Silver let out a huge rush of power and Vegeta and Kakarot went flying backwards and then Evil Silver turned towards Sala and the real Silver.  
  
"Silver Hun, oh my God! Are you alright?" Sala said as she snapped out of her trance and ran to the fallen man and dropped to her knees then lifted his head onto her lap. He groaned and he opened his eyes only to stare into hers.  
  
"I'm alright Sala. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted to cause you and your race harm" he said while getting into a sitting position making eye contact with her. He stared into her eyes for a few moments then placed his dirt streaked hand upon her porcelain cheek. She placed her hand on his and a tear rolled down her face as thoughts ran through her head of what was to come.  
  
"How touching" Dark Silver said while clasping his hands together over his chest and Sala shot a death glare at him. "Now that I have your guys attention. Sala you and that sayians must DIE!!!"  
  
"You unimaginable bastard! Killing my people wont do anything and how DARE you wishing my race dead. WHY?" She yelled at him while getting up off the ground with her long brown hair flowing in the wind behind her.  
  
"Sala my dear, you and YOUR people came to MY planet and slaughtered all my people accept for me and a select few who are now DEAD! I can see it happen even though I was a small child I still remember seeing it all. Every dragons blood flowing down onto the brown soil and staining the grass that was there into crimson from the blood. The tangy taste entering the streams and rivers of water changing the diamond clear water into ruby red contaminating every last drop!"  
  
"Don't kill my people, it wasn't our plan to go there and destroy your people. It was Lord Frieza who blackmailed our King into doing it so our people could live in peace and pros-"  
  
"You lying BITCH! You are just covering up for them!"  
  
"Fine if you will not listen to me then I will fight you Dark Silver for my people and for what I stand for. I can NOT let you destroy what I hold dear to me. I lost my mother already and I will not lose my people who have raised me into the sayian witch I am today!"  
  
"No Sala I will fight him. If I am to be the ruler of the sayians I must defeat this evil pansy." Vegeta spoke up while Dark Silver glared at him for calling him a pansy. He raised a hand to Vegeta and shot a beam of light at Vegeta causing him to fly backwards into the ship leaving a body dent. Vegeta then fell to the ground causing some dust and dirt to fly up.  
/  
O   
/  
  
Bulma looked on dumbfounded as Vegeta was thrown into the ship and landed on the ground unconscious. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Bulma" Sala said. "Please take the Prince and care to him in an emergency space pod take your friends and soldiers with you. You will need them I am needed here so go without me; I have a pod only I can access now go make haste you do not need to be in this battle it is between Dark Silver and me." Sala spoke in a demanding voice and as she looked beside her she saw Silver get shot in the chest and him fall over.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she fell to her knees and he opened his eyes one last time to see her. He stared into her eyes and saw hurt, hatred, love but most blood lust along with a growing darkness slowly covering her emotions. Before he fell into eternal darkness he gave Sala a smile and he whispered "I love you" with one last breath through his blood filling lungs, then he was gone.  
  
Bulma hadn't moved yet and as Sala looked up she saw her there and as the darkness filled her body she stood up and glared at the soldier. "I said GO NOW!!! I am changing run for your life and hurry get everyone off this planet before I fully transform. There will be no stopping me. Get the Princess and Prince and go. NOW!!!!" Then Bulma ran off and picked up the Prince with the aid of Goku and Krillin who had heard what Sala had just said.  
  
Lily and Damien ran to the ship and Damien got her into a pod quickly and programmed the ship to go to Deanelia an allied planet. Then he got off the ship and stood outside of the doors. "Damien aren't you coming with me?" Lily asked  
  
"No my Lady I will get everyone off the planet first then I will leave. Good bye." Then he hit the button and the doors slid shut with Lily running towards them before they closed but failed and then her ship took off into space.  
  
/  
O   
/  
  
Goku went and got Toma, Yamcha and Celipa and took them to the ship while Bulma and Krillin took Vegeta into a room with a large king size bed and bathroom with all the supplies Bulma would need to tend to his wounds.  
  
When Toma had entered the ship he ran to the control room and punched in the coordinates for Deanelia and the ship started to shake and it took off the ground and out to space.  
  
/  
O   
/  
  
As the last ship holding Bulma and everyone on it left Sala no longer fought the transformation. She closed her eyes as her body rose into the sky and the sky darkened and the wind picked up to incredible heights. Damien was just leaving the empty ship while this was happening and watched on in wonder.  
  
When she has 20 feet off the ground a small blue and black flame formed under her feet and rose up her body engulfing her in it. Sala could feel herself being frozen by the fire and she held still as a black orb concealed her so no one could interfere. Dark Silver tried to throw a blast at the orb but it was reflected right back at him.  
  
Inside Sala's body was changing. Her hair was turning from its brown color into a deep blood red color and her tail the same color aswell. Her armour changed into a black tube top and her spandex changed into a long flowing skirt that was deep red and black strips of fabric that went down to the middle of her shins. She also had long black leather boots and on her right arm a tattoo formed that had 'SD" linked together on it. To finish off her transformation a long black leather trench coat formed on her that had no sleeves and came down to the heal of her feet.  
  
/  
O   
/  
  
In Paso De Las Almas  
  
"I can't believe it, how could we let this happen, she can now be channeled by Satan's daughter. I knew it was a bad thing to have that one night stand with that sayian." Elaine said out loud with Jessica and Julianne all looking into the large crystal shard. "How could I let my daughter go through this, now whenever Satalin wants to use Salas body she can."  
  
"It's wont be that bad Elaine," Jessica spoke. "Satalin will not use her body for evil purposes, I know Satalin I used to be friends with her until I learned she was Satan's daughter. Hey we still talk just because she is the Dark Lords daughter doesn't mean she isn't a nice person at heart."  
  
"Your right Jessica, lets just hope Satalin doesn't do anything wrong to Sala" Elaine looked sadly into the crystal wishing she could be there to stop this.  
  
/  
O   
/  
  
Damien and Dark Silver were watching the orb dumbfounded and as it shattered they both jumped out of their shoes. The orb shattered into a million pieces and descended to the ground but they disappeared before they hit. Sala's body descended down to the ground and as her feet touched the ground a huge dust tornado formed at her feet then disappeared. She opened her eyes to reveal them to be a deep evergreen color, both men's eyes popped out and their mouths dropped. She didn't even look like the same person, her whole outlook changed along with her power reading, it was off the charts.  
  
"Like what you see boys?" She spoke in a demonic voice that made her scream evil. They both didn't say anything "Well if you guys wont answer then I guess I'll have to pound it out of you," she said while swaying around to look at Damien. "You there come here," she pointed to him and motioned him towards her. He did as told and walked up to her hesitantly.  
  
"Yes my Lady?" He spoke when he was near her and bent down onto one knee. She examined him with his battle sword on his right side and him in his deep blue armour with red trim and black spandex under suit. "I can tell your strong and come from my world. Not as a sayian either, your name says it all Damien. Yes my father knows you well but you do not know him. Too bad he's a great guy."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Oh right I haven't told you I am the daughter of Hells Ruler. The tattoo represents it 'SD' Satan's Daughter and now for this bit of Evil flesh. My my Silver I never thought I would see the day you come out. You look sexy now though in your black leather, better then what we see down in Hell. Anyhow I won't get into that I'm sure Damien here doesn't want to hear it. He'll find out when he dies what I mean."  
  
Dark Silver walked over to Sala and looked her over then asked "you are the real thing aren't you?"  
  
"Silver that is a dumb question if I wasn't real would I be able to do this?" She said then powered up a blast and shot it at his arm. Silver tried to move it but she had blasted part of his arm off.  
  
"Nice one. Now I do believe you are the Princess to Hell" he said while his arm grew back. Damien of course looked at Silver strangely thinking 'no one could regenerate could they?'  
  
"Now Silver, I have been sent here to take you home; you are needed in the pit fires of hell."  
  
"No way, I'm not going back there I can rule the universe, I'm not going back so I can control those fuckers down there. I want up here because everyone will do everything I say or die in the process."  
  
"You IDIOT, you can suffer the consequences. To think you could have had me, you were the only one on fathers list for me to have fun with in bed. Too bad now SUFFER MY WRATH!!!" As she said this she raised her hands above her head and large bolts of lightening came from her body. She looked at Silver while her eyes began to glow black and red and her power began rising to unbeatable heights. Her hair blew around in all directions behind her and her skirt did the same as she started walking towards him ready to lunge at him.  
  
/  
O   
/  
  
Bulma was sitting on the bed Vegeta was lying on trying to remove his clothes from under him so she could tend to his wounds. It was fortunate for her she was part sayian otherwise it would have been impossible for her to lift up Vegeta.  
  
When she had all his clothes off she took some of the rubbing alcohol from the night table and put it on a rag then went around cleaning Vegeta's wounds so they wouldn't get infected. Once she had finished cleaning the crimson blood from his body she began to bandage up his wounds.  
  
After a good ten minutes of bandaging Bulma went and took a break. Since the bedroom was like a house she walked through a metal door way and into a kitchen where she found lots of food and started cooking up a large meal for herself and a bit extra just incase Vegeta woke up. "Hey since Vegeta is asleep I can listen to some Metallica, awesome!" Then Bulma left her food for a minute and went over to the computer and typed in Metallica and get a bunch of their songs and she played Enter Sandman while she finished cooking.  
  
The aroma of food filled Vegeta's nostrils as he slowly woke up from his unconscious state. 'What's this I smell' he thought while opening his eyes. 'Either way it all smells really good to me.'  
  
"Servant" he said but didn't get a response because Bulma's music was playing loudly in the kitchen. He tried again but yelled it and he heard the music lower and he saw Bulma enter the room. "Woman I'm hungry get me food now....Please?"  
  
"Sure Vegeta give me a few minutes to heat some more up then I'll bring it to you. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever, just please hurry I'm starving" Vegeta said and of course his stomach backed up what he said because it started to gurgle loudly making Bulma laugh a bit, then she went out of the bedroom and got to cooking.  
  
/  
O   
  
/  
  
Okay there is the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it and it's out  
super fast this time. It maybe awhile till I update again because I'm  
working and I work 5 days a week straight then come home and sleep. I'm lucky I get 3 days off in a row this week. Anyhow Review please it always helps me out. Talk to you guys later and I'll be waiting for more reviews.  
  
Sala 


End file.
